Asmodeus
"Maybe I have fallen from grace, but riddle me this; can what has fallen pick itself up & start anew?" ~ Asmodeus to Imhotep in "Killing the Illness". Asmodeus is a reoccurring character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm" & is the hidden protagonist of "Killing the Illness". He was once an Angel who served God, but fell from grace when he joined Satan. Since then, he has questioned his life choices many times & ultimately stopped walking on the path of evil, becoming a Redeemed Fallen Angel. Appearance Asmodeus is a winged humanoid with black & white feathers on his wings. His face is ancient & vaguely resembles a gray skull with short spikes on his cheeks, jawline, & chin. He also has white patterns around his eyes & a fearsome row of sharp teeth. Like his face, his hands are skeletal. He is always seen in a black hoodie & black jeans. His eye color can change from a dark brown to black whenever he so chooses. This is to represent both when he was a normal Angel & what he had become later. History Asmodeus was created by God 10,000,000 years ago. He served his creator well until Lucifer became Satan 200,000 years ago & began the Great War in Heaven. Asmodeus joined Satan because he promised him great power, & while he wasn't technically lying, that same power is what corrupted Asmodeus & turned him into a hideous monster. Since then, he had been spending his time in Hell as the Prince of Lust, whose duty was to prey on people's sexual desires. It's a practice he was good at, but didn't thoroughly enjoy. This reputation of his got him a Demon girlfriend named Lilith. Little is known about their relationship. Almost all of his spare time was spent alone, secluding himself from the other Demons & Fallen Angels. He had begun to question if he really wanted greater power or not. But all that time pondering had been wasted the moment he took a look at modern humans; he hates them. In the year 2000, Asmodeus heard of a crime syndicate that operates on the Deep Web & the Darknet called the Deep Creeps. He joined the group because he wanted to wreak havoc on humanity. He was going through a phase where he became obsessed with omnicide, but has surprisingly never taken any innocent lives before; only the souls of the unrepentant has he punished with the sweet release of death. The leader of the group, Dr. Victor Zolostene, taught him everything he knew, delighted to have hired a real Fallen Angel for his team. On October 31st, 2016, Zolostene started to created a cure for a mysterious disease that Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda would later call the Quaternary Plague. Only Zolostene knows where the disease came from, but he never told anybody. He intended on only giving it to the members of his group, for those are the only ones he deems worthy of having it. Because Asmodeus had been absent from work on that day, Xorbyent Zerpentine told MORTIS & Sdrawkcab they could go look for him if they wanted to. Zolostene wasn't too happy about Xorbyent giving orders, but was paused when he heard a roar outside. Asmodeus had arrived with MORTIS & Sdrawkcab behind him. The Irken Empire became aware of this disease & its cure thanks to Jack Jarren, who actually used to work for the Deep Creeps. Surprisingly, he & Asmodeus never really worked together. Perhaps it was because Jack used to be Human, or maybe because they've never truly met before. Jack & Imhotep were sent to the base by the Almighty Tallest to retrieve the cure after telling him about the Deep Creeps & what they were up to. However, despite finding the cure, the base's alarm system went off & prompted Hogulus Decimus to attack the two. After a brief confrontation, they were knocked out cold & placed in electric cages. While that was happening, Asmodeus & MORTIS were dispatched by Zolostene to burn down a village for unknown reasons. Whatever the reason was, it left MORTIS happy & Asmodeus guilty & ashamed. Asmodeus sat next to Sdrawkcab, the only member of the team whom he could really trust. He expressed his contempt for the organization & how he wished he had a second chance to achieve goodness, blaming Zolostene for continuing his life as a villain. He thinks Zolostene is the monster, not him. Sdrawkcab noticed his pleads for redemption & got an idea. He pointed to the dungeon, giving Asmodeus the idea of going down there & freeing the prisoners. Imhotep & Jack were puzzled at why he would free them, but they escaped regardless. Off the two went with the cauldron containing the cure, teleporting back to the Ledda Residence. Asmodeus stepped outside & looked off into the distance, gazing upon God's green Earth & thinking to himself that it's time to turn a new leaf. But any moment of happiness went to a sudden halt when MORTIS appeared behind him & fractured his right wing with his sword. Asmodeus used his telekinesis & threw him into a broken down car, hitting him on the head & knocking him out. Knowing that he couldn't fly, Asmodeus took some fairy dust out from his sleeve & teleported to the Ledda Residence, where he would meet the Tallest for the first time. He introduced himself as a Fallen Angel seeking redemption, implying that his generous gesture towards the two imperials wasn't enough. Dan gave him the idea of being the one to distribute the cure to all who needed it. Asmodeus was pleased to hear this & vanished, wasting no time at all. Of course, since the world must not yet know the secret of the Terrachaoverse, Asmodeus told the people he gave the cure to that he was just someone in a really good costume. On December 22nd, Asmodeus fixed his wing so that he could join Dan's parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas". He was assigned to sing the 11th day, & his gift was 11 bible quotes. On February 3rd, 2017, he told Sdrawkcab the coordinates of the Ledda's Residence, asking him to go there to tell the empire that he too quit the Deep Creeps. Upon arrival he had a brief conversation with Cyclome & was cornered by Imhotep with a photon blaster, who urged Cyclome to leave, both under the impression that Sdrawkcab was still a bad guy. Asmodeus made Imhotep's gun disappear & showed up to tell him that Sdrawkcab is no longer an enemy to the empire. Imhotep understood & left. After talking for a little bit, Asmodeus & Sdrawkcab left. Since then Asmodeus had begun to teach Sdrawkcab how to speak English, since the only sounds he could make were inaudible noises. The two would pay another visit to Dan's place on April 16th, the holiday of Easter. There, he continued to teach Sdrawkcab more words, to which he got stuck on supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Dan found the two & talked to them for a bit, explaining to Asmodeus what happened last Easter. He also told him about what happened on St. Patrick's Day; Xorbyent figured out that this house was the base of the Irken Empire (although it's only one of them, not the definitive base) & gave the Deep Creeps the coordinates. This worried Asmodeus. He would henceforth become the guardian of the house. Dan viewed it as superfluous, but Asmodeus convinced him otherwise; it is an Angel's duty to do good for others, not for one's self. Sometime later, a giant golden egg had come from outer space & crash-landed in Dan's backyard. Cyclome was the first to find it, but it disappeared with a bolt of magic lightning upon touching it. Frightened & confused, he rushed downstairs to alert his emperor. Feeling like this could mark the return of a deceased villain called the Golden Egg of POWAH, Dan had declared an Easter Egg Hunt to commence. In response, Cyclome ran outside & gathered up Lidman, Asmodeus, Keycorr, & Sdrawkcab. After a few minutes of searching, Asmodeus ultimately found the egg & brought in inside for everyone else to see. Upon opening it, he realized that this was not the same haunted egg creature from the year prior, but rather an egg containing smaller eggs, leading up to just some chocolate candy. Feeling generous, he decided to share it with the rest of the guys. Dan arrived to examine their progress to find that there was nothing to worry about, after all. Personality Asmodeus has always been the quiet type. Even as an Angel, he was melancholic & mellow, never truly being happy. While he may have served God, he seemed to view it as obligation & nothing more. His life as a Fallen Angel drove him to millennia of sadness & despair. This gloominess would lead to anger, causing him to join the Deep Creeps & wanting to wreak havoc upon humanity. Since then, he's been walking down the path of redemption at a steady pace. Nowadays he retains his mellow nature, but in a more relaxed kind of way. He's always looking out for something kind & generous to do for anyone in need, & will protect his friends by any means necessary. Powers & Abilities Physical: Angelic strength, Angelic speed,invulnerability, immortality, flight, intangibility, invisibility Special: Telekinesis, telepathy, photokinesis, umbrakinesis, pyrokinesis, mystokinesis, soul manipulation, sin empowerment (formerly) Weaknesses Asmodeus used to be weak to holy objects & weapons when he was a Fallen Angel, but he would eventually lose that vulnerability when he redeemed himself. He's also very emotional when encountering serious situations. If someone or something happens to personally affect him, it will prove to be a great distraction. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Holy Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Unholy Category:Male Category:Ancient